Stranger next door: a TaroxAyano Fanfic (Yandere Simulator)
by MalexKohai Unleashed
Summary: Last time, I made a fanfic having Ayano tied up. Now i decided to make a fanfic without the need to tie someone up. If I need to break it down for you, This fanfic goes through the events of Ayano's life so far, only Taro (Most should know is senpai) as her neighbor. Let's see how this goes.
1. Empty Nest

Chapter 1: Empty nest.

Ayano had a very rough childhood. She had been to several hospital visits, seen many doctors and nurses, and the fact that her parents had explained that one little fact was a bit scary, but she couldn't feel anything. Her last visit to that dreadful hospital, doctors admitted that one regretful admit.

"Unfortunantly, it looks like Ayano cannot be fixed, she will never live a normal life."

This upset both mother and father very much.

Ayano's mother, Ryoba, had told repeatedly the same advice.

"One day, you will find your senpai, and he will fix, make you feel emotions."

Father had caught this chat one day and resented said advice.

"Forget it, Ryoba!" he'd screamed. "I want a normal child!"

Father had bought Ayano all these gifts just to make Ayano happy, This was never possible as Ayano stayed emotionless. Ayano was also bullied in school alot, she used to have people throw things at her, kick her, call her names, and curve spit balls. She did not cry about it at all because... well... She couldn't feel anything.

However, she'd thought about her father, even though being emotionless she felt pity for this man.

Ayano knew what must be done.

In the time being, she had realised that if she wanted to be treated like a normal human being, she would have to act like a normal person.

Surprisingly to Ayano, this was very easy, as she'd made friends, Midori and Oka. She also pretended to have hobbies like playing video games, watching movies, sports, martial arts, and art. She did have enemies tho, more preferingly, Osana.

Her dad was happy for her, but deep down inside knew she was only pretending.

Ayano tried to do a lot of things to make herself feel sorry, sad, hurt, disturbed. She had failed each time.

Until that one day, that one special day, she had found the key.

Ayano had woke up one day to realise she had some new neighbors next door, through her window, she could see a boy outside unloading boxes. It was at this moment that Ayano started to feel things she'd never felt before, a happiness that had been missing for what seemed like ages.

She didn't bother dressing up as school doesn't start back for another week. She went into the kitchen seeing her mother and father both in their. Her dad had a cup of coffee in his hands when he noticed her.

"Good morning, my beautiful daughter." He had sounded a bit more pleased to see her than usual, and not faking either.

"Morning dad." Ayano replied back to her father in a sweet voice. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Anything sweety!" Ryoba said very excited.

"Who are the people next door?" Ayano asked her mom.

Her mother sort have giggled a bit while her father was seeming starstruck as he had been hit by a car or a bus.

"Those are the new neighbors." Her mother answered. "That's the Yamada family!"

"Did you ever get the boy's name?" Ayano asked again shy.

"The boy's name is Taro." Ryoba answered once more.

Ayano had really wanted to meet this boy, but didn't know what to say. She could only hope now, she'd bump into him in school.

A week later...

Ayano woke up to start a new year of school. Taro was still next door. She'd noticed something though, it was late, she was going to be late for school.

She had quickly put on her school uniform, put a piece of bread in the oven and read the note her mother left for her.

 ***Dear Ayano.**

 **We had to go on a little business trip. When our business trip is over, we are coming right back to Japan. Please be safe my darling, and try your best to stay out of trouble.**

 **Sincerely.**

 **Mommy.***

Ayano never wondered what her parents did for work, but she never asked. She had grabbed her finished toast, put it in her mouth, grabbed her bag, and ran all the way to school.

As she was on her way to school, she had bumped into someone, a boy who was and average build, black straight and short hair, and an upperclassman school uniform.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He apoligized. "Here, let me help you up."

He extended his hand to help Ayano up.

"No, it was me, I should ha..." She froze in the middle of her sentence when she looked up and saw who she was talking to.

It was her next door neighbor. It was her crush.

It was Taro.

Without anymore hesitation, she grabbed his hand.

His skin was soft to the touch.

"Are you alright?" Taro asked Ayano sounding a bit regretful for bumping into Ayano the way he did.

"Don't worry, I'm totally fine." She told him slightly blushing.

 **Okay guys and girls, that is all I have time for today. But do not fear, this conversation will continue in the next chapter. But for the fans out their, there will be a small Budo x Ayano segment in the near future. That said their will be multiple endings to this fanfic. I'm going to stretch out this fanfic into at least either ten, fifteen, or twenty chapters, it all depends because in a few more weeks, school will start back for me, and I won't be able to make a lot of constant work. With that also said, check out my Silent Hill Sophomore Nightmares fanfic. Thank you so much for reading, like and love this story, share it with your friends on facebook, twitter, where ever you share cool things, stay awesome, and keep reading.**

\m/ T_T \m/


	2. She and Ten others

Chapter 2: She and Ten Others.

The two had stared at one another, Taro surprisingly not noticing that Ayano was blushing a bit.

"Anyways..." Taro had opened his mouth. "I have to get going."

"Oh yeah..." Ayano spoke. "School."

"I'll call you or something!"

Ayano blushed even more when he said that.

If that wasn't enough of a coincidance, another girl, wearing glasses had been watching the entire conversation between the two. In this case, leaving Info to plot.

 **Flashback:**

1989, the year that had been the first sight of murder in Akedemi High. Info's father had encountered a girl stalking an upperclassman. In this encounter, Ryoba Aishi was arrested for murder. Unfortunantly though, Ryoba went to trial with crocidile tears and claimed Info kun to be a pervert and said that he'd took panty shots of her and other girls. Which in this case made her innocent and made the journalist guilty.

 **End of Flashback:**

Ten minutes later.

Taro had made it to school only to be confronted by his childhood friend, Osana Najimi. Osana always loved to bitch at him about everything. However, Taro couldn't say no to her for an odd reason, no matter how much she called him "Baka."

"Your late!" Osana snapped as she stared Taro straight in the eye

"I'm sorry." Taro apoligized softly. "My new neighborhood is so confusing sometimes."

"I don't see why your mother insisted on moving you to that damned neighborhood!"

"It's not so bad..." Taro claimed as he tried to convince Osana to stop complaining all the time.

"Christ!!! Even your sister got here before you!" Osana quickly mentioned.

Taro said nothing.

"We are gonna walk home together, and your gonna have to meet me on the school rooftop for lunch!" Osana yet again barked more orders at Taro.

"What? Why?!" Taro asked.

"Don't question me!" Osana snapped back at him.

"Ok..." Taro sighed as he walked Osana to her class.

 ***Who the hell is she?!?!*** Ayano questioned in her mind.

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed letting her know she got a text.

 ***And who the hell is this***

"Meet me in room 319. I have some info on the boy u bumped into on the street." the text had read.

Five minutes later.

Ayano had went to room 319 and saw a red headed girl wearing glasses staring at her.

"So you got my text?" the girl questioned Ayano.

"Why else would I be here?" Ayano answered back to the girl.

"Well let's cut to the chase here." She spoke. "The students here at Akedemi nicknamed me Info-chan. I want to aid you in winning your senpai."

Ayano was puzzled as to how she knew this and didn't bother to speak.

Instead she decided to listen to this girl cause she had heard rumours about someone with the nickname Info-chan.

"Their are ten girls that want your senpai." Info had eventually spoke.

"Who are they?" Ayano asked after a breif moment of silence.

"The girl you saw with him earlier is Osana." Info answered. "Next is the school nurse, third is a substitute in room 405, fourth is Megami Saikou, fifth is your second best friend Oka Ruto."

"Oka?" Ayano questioned

"Unfortunantly." Info answered. "Sixth is Kizana, a real class model, seventh is the new leader of the delinquints., eight is The leader of the cooking club, nine is his sister, and ten is a girl named Kokona Haruka." she finally finished talking.

"Thanks, thats all I needed to know." Ayano had cut her off.

"Wait, I can supply you with ways to eliminate your rivals."

Ayano stopped in her tracks.

"You should start with Osana." Info suggested.

Info went over to a shelf and grabbed some type of poisen.

"Use this, she has brought two things of bento. One for her, and one for Taro."

Ayano took the poisen.

"Put all of it in Osana's bento, it'll be wrapped in pink."

"Thanks." Ayano said.

She'd have the same class as Osana.

 **Well, looks like I had alot of juicy ideas for this story, especially having Oka betray Ayano after so many years of friendship with Oka. But right now, lets focus on Osana. Thank you for reading my fanfic, show it some love. And next chapter, Let's... Kill... Osana... Don't mind the evil laugh.**

\m/ T_T \m/


	3. Welcome to MY hell BAKA

Chapter 3: Welcome to MY hell BAKA!!!

As Ayano left the room, she'd gotten another text from Info only ten seconds later.

"I forgot to mention this since you were in a hurry, you have until Friday to rid of your rivals." the text read.

Ayano was definently in worry if she wasn't already. She had to kill Osana and nine others before Friday, and she had to do it in various fashions. But this one question lingering in her head.

 ***Do I really have to kill Oka?***

Either way, she had to find Osana and hope she just freely left the bento on her desk. She got to class, and luckily for Ayano, Osana left both things of bento on the desk and she had to go somewhere.

The teacher wasn't in her classroom yet, and at this moment, she took the advantage to slip the poison in Osana's bento. No one noticed anything as she had covered up Osana's bento once more. It was at this moment she had gotten a text from Taro.

"Hey" the text read on her phone read.

Ayano was extremely nervous now

"Hi" Ayano texted back to Taro.

 ***How did he get my number?*** Ayano thought to herself until it became very obvious, a certain someone had decided to get back at her for breaking it off with him.

"If your wondering how I got your number, this Budo kid had given me your number" Taro's second text had read.

She had to think of something real quick.

"Sorry, but I have to go, wecan talk later today" Ayano texted back

Taro texted back quickly.

"Ok"

Ayano went to the Martial Arts Club to confront her ex.

Budo wasn't denying anything when Ayano showed up.

"Hey Ayano." Budo exclaimed being as nice as ever.

"Why did you decide to give that boy my number?" Ayano asked confused.

"He seemed to like you, and I can't bear to see you unhappy as long as you were with me." Budo explained.

Ayano knew he was a nice kid, and she also knew Budo didn't believe in revenge or vengeance.

"Thanks." Ayano said reluctently, she didn't want Budo getting involved.

Ayano left the club room to head back to class.

She entered the room, she wasn't late. One more minute and class would start. She saw more students enter the class and sit at their desks.

Osana sat alone, Kokona and Saki sat together as always, Midori sat next to her bestfriend Ayano, Oka to sat next to Ayano, Midori was on her left, Oka was on her right, Pippi sat at the desk behind Osana, and Kizana sat in a desk alone.

The bell rang and class had started.

The Teacher wasn't in, so they had a sub. This sub had worn slut like clothes. This was the sub that wanted her Senpai.

She introduced herself as Ms. Rana, and started taking roll.

"Ayano Aishi?" She called as Ayano raised her hand.

"Midori Gurin?" Midori raised her hand cheerfully as ever.

After a few minutes of taking roll, she had eyed Taro, blushing a bit.

Ayano gritted her teeth together, trying to contain the hate inside.

A few hours later, it was time for lunch, and Osana was heading upstairs to the roof.

 ***I want a front row seat for this*** Ayano thought to herself as she followed Osana upstairs.

It was there that Ayano had to watch leaning against a wall.

It was here that Taro had made his way up to the rooftop, in which Osana had gotten the blue wrapped bento out of her lunch box.

"Here." Osana tried to hide her blushing.

"Wow. you made this?" Taro asked Osana.

Osana blushed more.

"Of course." Then Osana was trying to come up with something to say. Taro knew nothing of her blushing. "I mean friends have to lookout for one another." Osana answered.

"True point." Taro answered as he tasted the bento. "This is delicious!"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." a grateful Taro said to Osana.

Osana got her bento out and vegan to eat it. After a few bites Osana began to choke. The poison had kicked in.

Taro noticed that Osana was choking, but before he could do anything to help, Osana died.

That's one rival down. We still have along ways to go before the mission is complete.

 **Okay guys and girls this is going to be it for this chapter, make sure to read the earlier chapters and review my fanfics if you want to see something happen in this fanfic because this is far from over. Still planning on an ending. Laterz!**

Sincerly:

MalexKohai Unleashed


	4. A New Type of Fear

Chapter 4: A new type of fear.

Now that Osana had been tooken care of, Ayano could now focus on the substitute teacher and the substitute nurse.

 ***Who needs to go first?*** Ayano thought because she was about to kill two more people at once, but she couldn't use the exact same style she had with Osana.

For the substitute teacher, she had went to the school rooftop on the far end of the school.

Ayano went their and shoved the bitch off the roof, instant death.

It was here that Ayano decided to kidnap the nurse and make her a mind slave.

The sub nurse went out the hall to break up a fight. This provided Ayano with the right time to grab the stuff to make a syringe that would put anyone to sleep.

Ayano left a note in the nurses office that read "Go to the storage room on the second floor, I think I heard a gunshot in there!"

As soon as the nurse had read this note, she rushed to the second floor storage room. When she got there, Ayano shut the door and inserted the syringe into the nurse's neck.

Ayano now had to hide her body in the musical instrument case that was in front of her, the nurse was lighter than she looked. Ayano put the nurse in the case and returned to her class.

The day was now over and Ayano must now wait for the clock to strike midnight

As soon as the clock struck midnight, Ayano snuck into the cover of darkness as she entered the school, went up to the second floor storage room and dragged the musical intrument case that held the school nurse out of the school.

Ayano had gotten home.

She dragged the instrument case down to her basement, tied the nurse to the chair in front of her, and real quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas.

This should be right around the time when the nurse would wake up.

Ayano walked down to her basement to find her victim awake, and tied to a chair.

"W-Wh-What d-d-d-do y-you want?" This poor little nurse asked trembling in fear.

"For you to leave my Senpai alone..." Ayano answered back as she was determining how she was going to torture her victim.

It wasn't for long Ayano had a knife in her grasp. The Substitute nurse had cried out for her to stop as Ayano started to cut her arm and used various torture tools.

3 Days later of going to school and torturing the nurse qnd Ayano had rid of Kokona and Oka Ruto.

 ***Flashback***

Kokona was having some trouble with her dad. Ayano decided to act like she cared and heard what kokona had to say. She managed to find a girl named Masume Ronshaku and convinced Kokona to beat her up, or shall we say kill her. Oka's death tho, was through the ritual knife in the occult club room.

 ***Back to the present day***

The school nurse had been broken, Ayano could now take her to school.

 **Happy Halloween everybody**

 **I had a lot of time to think abput how I wanted everything to play out in this fanfic. Be on lookout for more chapters. I promise things will get more challenging for Ayano... AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!**


End file.
